This invention relates to a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material, more specifically to a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material containing a compound which emits fluorescence imagewisely.
As a technique for correcting spectral absorption of dye images formed by couplers, an image-forming element containing a coupler which releases a fluorescent dye has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,181. In this technique, a fluorescent dye is released imagewisely from a coupler by color development, whereby unncessary absorption of an image dye formed is corrected optically.
However, when this coupler which releases a fluorescent dye is used, most of fluorescent dyes released are flown out from photographic constituent layers during development processing, whereby a sufficient effect cannot be obtained. Further, there involves a problem that aging stability of an optical correction effect of unnecessary absorption by a fluorescent dye is not sufficient. Furthermore, in this technique, a mordant is used for the purpose of preventing said outflow of fluorescent dyes from photographic constituent layers. However, it has been clarified that in this case, stain due to sensitizing dyes and water-soluble dyes is increased, and therefore, a product cannot be put to practical use.